


A nice life

by I_am_not_crazy_just_passionate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Language, Other, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_crazy_just_passionate/pseuds/I_am_not_crazy_just_passionate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting in a fight with Sam and Dean, to cheer you up, help you play a prank on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nice life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [imagine getting involve in a prank war with the winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106668) by from the supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com site. 



> please tell me if you find spelling mistakes, I am not fully billingual yet and english, as you may have understood, is not my first language.

‘’At least I tried!’’ 

You were furious. Sam and you were supposed to hunt down a vampire in town but it leads to some complication. It leaved you with a dislocated shoulder that, thanks to Sam, went back in place after just after a minute of pain. 

‘’If you could have listened to what I say for once, it would have worked perfectly but no! You had to play miss dangerous’’ 

‘’Stop on that dammit, it’s not a big deal!’’

‘’He almost killed you!’’

‘’Well he didn’t!’’

You turned to him, facing Sam with all the rage stock in your body. He sighed loudly before turning heels. He pushed the door and got out making sure to be as loud as he possibly could.  
Discouraged and mostly humiliated, you sat down and hid your face in the curve of your palm. Sadness had suddenly took place over your previous fury. A silent whip escaped from your throat down to your lips.  
You were so focused on your self-accusation that you didn’t heard Dean coming in the room.

‘’(y/n)? You’re alright’’

You instantly stiffened up.

‘’Yes, yes I’m okay.’’ 

It was either your voice who cracked or just the tears still slowly dropping down your cheek but Dean saw right through your act.

‘’No you’re not’’

You looked down, perfectly aware that you couldn’t fool a Winchester, certainly not one who’ve known you as long as him.  
Dean sighed loudly before sitting next to you.

‘’I heard you and Sam screaming’’

‘’I made a mistake okay. One, and now he’s angry at me’’

Dean frowned.

‘’What’d you do?’’

You bit your lips, asking yourself for a moment if it was a good idea to tell him, maybe he would get angry too, maybe he would start yelling and you’ll, once again, be left crying in your corner, wondering if it was really your mistake.  
But you still told him.

‘’The vampire was running toward Sam. He wouldn’t be able to take him alone, not like that. So I screamed to get his attention. It worked a little too well. He knocked me out and almost bit me. Obviously, he didn’t… but still, after he beheaded him, I woke up, Sam put my shoulder back in place without even a word and I followed him to the car. He didn’t spoke for the entire ride. Expect for that minute before getting in the bunker when he started yelling at me...’’

You sighed and, once again, threw your face into your hand.

‘’What a dick!’’ 

You opened your eyes and instinctively held your breath. You knew he was talking about Sam but that was such a surprise that your brain couldn’t scan this information properly.

‘’You’re not… you’re not on his side?’’ you asked hesitantly.

‘’What! No! You made a mistake, everyone make them (y/n) you’re not an exception and he is certainly not one either, okay? He shouldn’t have screamed at you, it was unfair’’

A pale smile formed on your lips and you turned to look at him and he responded with a tight hug. You both stayed like that for a few comforting seconds. Even when he got up, you knew deep down that he wouldn’t leave the situation like that.

‘’I might know what we could do next’’

‘’What are you talking about?’’

‘’Revenge dude! I’m talking about revenge’’

You opened your mouth, as to oppose but couldn’t find the right word. You were, as much as Dean, stick up to the ‘your knife, my back. My gun, your head’ way to deal with things and even if you tried really hard to be just kind and patient. You weren’t really.

‘’It’s been a while since our last prank war’’

You smiled at the thought of the past month. Toothpaste flying, underwear disappearance, cold feet and everything that went with it. The joy of living with two dork like the Winchester.

‘’You got any idea?’’ 

you asked with a voice higher than the calm one you wanted to go with.

“Viagra pie?’’

‘’Eww, no! Sam, as much as you, is like my brother and I have no interest in seeing his boner, thank you very much!’’

‘’We could put honey in his shampoo’’

‘’Sam is going to literally kill us if we mess with his hair. You did it once and the morning after he had light on fire the integrity of your underwear, remember?’’

Dean winced at the memory and you try your best to hold your laugh.

‘’I think I know what to do...’’ 

You looked at Dean with that face he knew so well. Instantly, he understood and at the same time you both said:

‘’Clowns!’’

He nodded frantically already exited to search for best way to release your creativity.

 

\----  
Two hours later  
\---

 

Dean was still in the bathroom, fixing the mannequin you got able to build in a hurry. It wasn’t perfect but still realistic and Sam would, for sure, crap his pants.  
You were sitting on the couch, sipping on some juice you previously found, when you heard the front door opening and Sam getting in the bunker.  
A bit nervous, you put your glass down. Sam made his way in front of you and you tried to look angry again. But let’s face it, you were never that good of an actress.

‘’Look (y/n), I’m sorry. I got scared for you and it came out wrong. I shouldn’t have screamed at you, it was a dick move’’

‘’I’m sorry too. I should have been more careful’’ 

He smiled and leaned to caress your arm gently, which you answered with a smile.  
It was at this moment that Dean entered the room and you knew, the prank was ready.

‘’You should really take a shower dude, you smell like rotten flesh and… regrets’’ you said, understanding that it was time for the fun to really start.

Sam sighed with a smile and nodded.  
You followed him with your eyes and waited for him to be completely gone to look at Dean.

‘’I also put some flour in the rainshower’’

He was so proud of himself it was hilarious. Who knew that a grown ass man like the famous Dean Winchester would be this excited to know that his brother, also an adult, was about to be humiliated and covered in flour.  
He gave you two gracious thumbs up and ran to the couch you were sitting on.  
It took about one minute for the climax to happen.  
Sam’s scream was something you never in your life dreamed about hearing and now it just made you realize what you always missed.

‘’DEAN! I WILL KILL YOU!’’

Loud noises came from the bathroom, and when the water opened, it was delightful. Once again, you both heard some death threat from the younger Winchester.  
You couldn’t help but smile at Dean’s laugh.

It was a nice life.


End file.
